The Fele and the Dreaming
by Dria Haddock II
Summary: This is my (late :() Snoggletog present! A Hiccstrid proposal in RTTE! The rest you shall see inside... hope you enjoy!


The sound of Hiccup in the forge had been going on all night, and it made sleeping a very difficult task to achieve. But suddenly, the pounding ceased. I sighed contently and tried to go back to bed. Until it continued.

"That's it!" I snapped, getting out of bed and walking down to the forge, as calmly as possible (which wasn't really calm at all... but I tried). Once I arrived at the door, I was about to pound on it so he would let me in and I could give him a piece of my mind, until I heard whispering. Suspicious and curious, I put my ear against the door, trying to hear what I could.

"Do you think she knows?"

"Nah... well she is pretty smart."

"She has to know something is up."

"What is going on-" I started to whisper, until a voice from behind me cut me off.

"Eavesdropping is rude you know" I started a bit, but quickly recovered and punched the person in the chest, drawing out very familiar laugh.

"Hiccup?!" The figure continued to laugh, though rubbing his chest (understandably). "Ugh, don't do that!" I exclaimed, very annoyed that he scared me.

"Sorry Astrid, I couldn't help it." He said shrugging his shoulders, still laughing a bit. I rolled my eyes, before remembering why I was even there.

"You!" I exclaimed, over-tired and over-mad.

"Me!" He exclaimed back at me, only succeeding to further annoy me.

"Yes you! You've been hammering away in that forge for hours, and I haven't gotten a wink because of that!" At that, he seems to lose his joking attitude, but behind that, I thought I saw a mischievous spark.

"Yeah, sorry for keeping you up, I was just working on something and I kinda lost track of time." He apologized, yet at the same time also sparking my interest.

"I'm still mad at you... but what were you working on?" I said, trying to seem as angry as possible, but only succeeding in making him laugh.

"Come on, it'll be more fun to show you" he said, now walking away, already pretty far ahead. I had to run a little to catch up to him, which usually I wouldn't have cared, but my sleep-deprived self did. It was way too late - well, more like early - to run! I started grumbling to my self, it eventually escalating to me cursing the high heavens, which immensely amused Hiccup.

"Did someone have a rough night?" He asked teasingly, and irritatingly.

"Yeah, because of you!" I blamed him, rightfully so.

"Aw ya big baby" He said, causing me to cross my arms and, I'll admit, childishly pout. He noticed and laughed, before suddenly grabbing me up into the air bridal style and spinning me around, causing me to laugh like a child, before running straight into the forge, which we arrived at without me noticing. When we got in, I quickly yelled:

"Hiccup! Put me down!" He laughed, but did as I asked... lucky for him. After he put me down, he walked over to his workshop area, and rummaged through the pile of tools on the counter, before finding what he was looking for and grabbing it. At first, because it wasn't completely done yet, I couldn't recognize it, but as I looked closer I realized it was a fele*! My Dad used to play it all the time when I was a kid, filling our house with music new and old.

"Hiccup! How-Why?!" I exclaimed, incredibly happy and amazed at his wood work. The fele was beautiful, with dragons, especially Nadders, carved into it, making it seemingly come alive.

"Well, I remembered you telling me about how your father used to play for you and sing, so I decided to try and make one, you know... so we can keep the music... alive." This made me tear up. I love this dork so much.

"Hiccup... thank you so much!" I said, really, really happy. He smiled, before turning around and grabbing some metal string.

" I just need to attach these strings and it will be done." He said, before hammering away. While he did that, I hopped up on the counter and looked around his shop. There were drawings EVERYWHERE of so many ideas that have been done, not done, being done. But there were also pictures of the gang, like us at one of our weekly bonfires, or us flying. And there was one pf to the side, of something that looked like... a ring on a hand? I was about to go closer to see, but suddenly the banging stopped and Hiccup turned to me.

"Done!" He said, before reaching it out to me. "You wanna test it out?" he asked. I looked at it, than at him and nodded, though a bit apprehensively.

"I don't know any songs though..." I said, but that surprisingly made him light up.

"Could you play this," he asked, before humming an unfamiliar, yet familiar tune. I was a bit unsure, but I wanted to try, so I nodded and took the fele. Than I started to play.

Hiccup started smiling, almost nervously, which confused me, but I kept playing, even after he started whistling. I looked up at him curiously, until he started to sing. And then I remembered what song it was.

"I'll swim and sail, on savage seas. With ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me." he sang, which made me stop playing and realize he might be... no. He isn't. Is he? My eyes widened in shock. Hiccup continued.

"No scorching sun, nor freezing cold, will-" He was cut off by Tuffnut in the background, who started to sing as well.

"Will stop me on my journey..." Tuffnut stopped when he realized that everyone was staring at him. "Sorry" he apologized, as Hiccup glared at him, before once more softening up. I giggled a bit at Tuffnut's antics. He continued again.

"If you will promise me your, heart" He sang, holding my hand to his heart. He looked at me expectantly. Oh yea! I have to sing, too! But how does it go? "And love..." prompted Hiccup. I couldn't figure it out! I was panicking now! Hiccup sighed, and let his hand drop, when I remembered. I put the fele aside and started to sing, a bit nervously.

"And love me for eternity." I saw Hiccup smile tearfully, loving that I was singing with him, so I took a shaky breath, and took lead Hiccup away from the fire. I was... I couldn't describe it. I continued to sing. "My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me. But I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me!" I sang a little faster as Hiccup and I started dancing, a bit clumsily since he was still, well... Hiccup! Then he continued.

"But I would bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry, and I will keep you from all harm, if you would stay beside me!" Hiccup sounded overjoyed! Then again, so was I! I continued, and even though we were tripping all over each other, we were both laughing.

"I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry I only want your hand to hold" I sang.

"I only want you near me" Hiccup continued. Then, we both sang.

"To love, to kiss,to sweetly hold, for the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life's sorrow's and delights I'll keep your love beside me!" We sang faster now. "I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me!" We finished. Off in the distance we heard Ruffnut and Tuffnut finishing the song as well, but they weren't the best of singers, so everyone (including Toothless) were clutching their ears. Well, everyone except us. We were too busy laughing and hugging. Eventually, Tuffnut and Ruffnut stopped. Then Hiccup stopped laughing, and took a deep breath. He grabbed something from one of his many pockets, and went down on one knee. I gasped, putting my hands over my mouth. He held out what he took from the pocket. It was a ring!

"Astrid, I love you, and I always have. Will-" I cut him off with punch to the shoulder "OW!" He exclaimed. "Why would you do that?" I smirked.

"That's for not asking me sooner." I told him. Then his eyes widened with realization. I've done this before. I went in to kiss him. It was... different than the other ones. Better. I knew my answer. When we broke apart, I gave him my trademark saying. "And that's for everything else." I whispered. He hugged me, and I hugged him back, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"So, I take it that was a yes?" He asked.

"Yes." Was my answer. Suddenly, I remembered someone. "Your Dad is going to be pleased, huh?" I joked. He laughed.

"Yep. One step closer to grandbabies!"

*fele- fiddle


End file.
